VOCÊ pergunta e NÓS respondemos
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Agora você pode fazer aquela pergunta que sempre quis fazer à seu personagem favorito, em uma entrevista muito... Maluca• •Rating T por precaução•
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna-san n.n

Eu e minhas idéias malucas de volta 8D

Bom, fics de entrevista, por mais clichês que sejam, são divertidas, certo?

Certo.

E às vezes você quer fazer _aquela_ pergunta para _aquele_, mas não tem idéias para uma fic inteira, certo?

Certo.

E quando você lê uma torce para fazerem sua pergunta, certo?

Certo.

Pois bem, agora você pode perguntar n.n

Envie sua pergunta nas reviews, e eles irão responder \o/

* * *

**Personagens**

Diria que está valendo qualquer um, MAS eu não leio o mangá e não acompanho o anime a uns dez episódios, então, pelo amor de Jashin, não pergunte sobre personagens fillers desses últimos episódios e nem sobre o time Hebi (Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo, o Sasuke vale).

Fora esses, podem perguntar pra qualquer um. Tio Madara vale, Tobi vale, qualquer um da Akatsuki vale... A propósito, perguntem dos Akatsukis, eles são meus favoritos xD

* * *

**Perguntas**

Não me responsabilizo pelo spoiler, até porque irei dar spoiler dependendo da pergunta (posso não ler o mangá, mas sei do rola por lá) :x

Pode perguntar baixaria?

Claro que sim! À vontade, são as perguntas mais legais de se responder xD

Pode yaoi?

Sim sim, pode n.n Mas seja criativo, não venha com uma: "Você é gay?" ¬¬

Pode hentai?

Pode o-o Aqui só tem pervos mesmo x.x

Pode yuri?

Não é do meu feitio gostar de yuri, mas já que yaoi tá valendo... Então vale também.

Tenham piedade da autora e não façam pergunta orange (hentai Yuri x.x). Mas pode pergunta lemon (hentai yaoi) 8D E não, isso não é injusto para com os fãs de yuri/orange u.ú Eu sou totalmente imparcial quanto a meus gostos :x

* * *

**O que não vale e o que não vale  
**

Er... Vale tudo XD Pergunte, xingue (se for xingar o Sasuke ou a Sakura principalmente, xinguem eles, xinguem eles... °¬°) e tudo mais que quiser fazer o/

Acho que só não vale orange, fora isso, pode perguntar qualquer coisa. No caso de uma pergunta mais quente, eu não me responsabilizo, a classificação é T, você já deve ter uma mente pervertida xD

Perguntas que eu não souber responder vou deixar minhas desculpas e explicar o motivo, então não se chateie se a sua não for respondida...

Ah, e agradeceria se lembrassem daqueles personagens que não aparecem/apareceram muito ou que não são dotados de muita beleza (lê-se: Hoshigaki Kisame, autora o adora s2 x3). Kotetsu, Izumo, Mizuki, Lee, Gai, Konohamaru, Moegi, Ebisu, Shino, Kankurou, Kabuto, Zetsu, Kakuzu... Todos esses que são legais, mas esquecidos ao mesmo tempo x.x

Posso fazer perguntas para a autora?

Er... o.o Pode sim, mas duvido que alguém vá querer ó.ô

* * *

Ah, e seja criativo u.ú Não me venha com perguntas bakas que todos fazem, e procurem ser engraçados, despertem seu lado cômico, porque todos o têm :D

Mandem suas perguntas \o/


	2. Respostas 8D

**VOCÊ pergunta é NÓS respondemos**

-entra no palco um ser de sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhas, chapéu igual o dos Akatsukis, arrastando uma espada do tamanho dela, e na outra mão umas fichas-

KelL: YOOOOOOOO :D -tira o chapéu e joga nos bastidores- Vocês terão a honra de me ter como apresentadora º-º

Platéia: ¬¬'''

KelL: Vamos começar? x3 -cara de baka feliz- Bom, vou explicar como essa budega vai funcionar u.u/ Vou selecionar os personagens à qual foram feitas perguntas e farei todas à ele, na ordem de quem tem mais até os que só tem uma... E a autora também vai fazer umas perguntinhas 8D Algumas pessoas viajaram na maionese na hora de fazerem as suas perguntas e acabaram me passando um texto, pra não alongar demais essa fic, quando as perguntas forem muito grandes, vou dizer apenas o nome da pessoa e o nome do personagem. Então, aconselho que deixem a página de reviews aberta na janelinha ao lado n.n

Pessoas que viajaram na maionese: Ò.ó

KelL: n.n -sorriso de baka feliz- Vamos começar... Chamando ao palco o Uchiha Sasukemo...

Sasuke: Meu nome é S-A-S-U-K-E, sua dobe U.U -sentando em uma das cadeiras do palco-

KelL: Que seja u.u Vem pra cá também a Haruno de cabelo chiclete.

Sakura: ¬¬ -sentando ao lado de Sasuke-

KelL: Uzumaki Narubaka.

Naruto: NANI?! Ò0Ó9 -sentando também-

KelL: Hey, não grita, meus ouvidos são cessíveis ç.ç Hyuuga Neji.

Neji: Só quero ver... u.u -indo ao palco-

KelL: Deidei-chan, um dos meus amores º-º

Deidara: Un? o-\) -sentando-

KelL: Shino-kun!! S2.S2 -coraçãozinho nos olhos-

Shino: ... -senta-

KelL: Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata: E-e-eu? o\o -indo pro palco-

KelL: Sim querida, você -.- Uchiha Itachemo também U.U

Itachi: -cara de cº- u/.\u -senta-

KelL: Eu ainda te ferro, Uchiha Ò.ó9

Itachi: Vai sonhando... u/.\u

KelL: O Hoshigaki mais bonito \o/ O tubarão mais sexy x3 O maior personagem... Kisa-chan!! º¬º

Kisame: Não creio... Alguém lembrou de mim? o.o

KelL: -pula no Kisame- Tenho um aquário na minha casa esperando por ti, my love º--º

Kisame: x.X -esmagado pela espada da autora-

KelL: Opa x.x -solta ele- Vai pro seu lugar :3

Kisame: Okay... -indo sentar-

KelL: Vem cá também à plantinha mais cativante que eu conheço x3 Mano Zet \o/

Zetsu: n.**u** -sentando-

KelL: Kaku-chan... -ninguém se pronuncia- Kaku-chan? o.O Ué? Cadê o Kakuzu, minha gente? O.O

Kakuzu: Ahhh, agora ela aprendeu meu nome... u.u -indo sentar-

KelL: -gota- Er... E vem cá também meu neguinho sexy, totoso e só MEU ... HIDAN! º¬º

Hidan: o.o -medo da cara de maníaca da autora-

KelL: -pula no Hidan e coloca uma coisa em seu pescoço- Kukukukukukukukukuku x3

Hidan: Que é isso? o.O

KelL: Uma coleirinha de: "Pertence a KelL-chan e ao Kaku-chan" 8D

Hidan: O.O -sendo empurrando ao seu lugar-

KelL: Vem cá também o Sabaku no Gaara 8D

Gaara: **u.u **-sentando-

KelL: O animo desse pessoal é contagiante ¬¬ -olha mais uma vez a ficha- Er... Ah, o Akasuna no Sasori também n.n

Sasori: Pensei que não tinha pergunta pra mim 8D -indo sentar-

KelL: Se não tivesse eu inventava mesmo assim xD Bom, vem cá o Rock Lee também. -pose de nice guy-

Lee: Yooooosh! \ò.ó/ -indo sentar- Darei o melhor de mim! -sorriso brilhante e pose de nice guy-

KelL: Tirem a luz de cima dele ou vai cegar todo mundo x.X -a luz apaga- Bem melhor... Tio Madara, você também \n.n/

Tobi: E pro Tobi? ó.x

KelL: Não, só o Madara u.u

Tobi: Ahhhh ç.x -tira a máscara e vai pro seu lugar-

KelL: Yakushi Kabu-chan, lembraram de você, meu pokémonzinho n.n

Kabuto: \o/ -indo sentar-

KelL: -olha a ficha- Ah, claro neh? xD Sem ele não tem como fazer uma fic de humor... Tio Orochi \o/

Orochimaru: Yeah! \o/ -vai pro seu lugar pulando feito uma gazela saltitante- Todos me amam, kukukukukukukukukuku °-°

KelL: É... Pode ser... x.X O próximo é...

Personagens não chamados: o.o -expectativa-

KelL: Hiashi-sama \o/

Hiashi: O.õ -indo sentar- Nossa, que raro.

KelL: Na verdade, a pergunta é pros Hyuugas em geral, mas já que tu é o líder e eu gosto de tu, vai você mesmo n.n Ah, Tobi, nós temos uma pergunta pra ti sim .-.

Madara: -põe a máscara- Wiiiiiiiii \n.x/

KelL: Agora só mais um personagem o/

Personagens não chamados: o.o'''' -mais expectativa ainda-

KelL: Inuzuka Kiba. Odeio fazer suspense ¬¬

Personagens não chamados: -capotam-

Kiba: Yahooo \o/ -indo sentar-

KelL: Bom, o personagem com mais perguntas foi o Sasukemo, vamos começar por ele n.n A primeira pergunta veio da Mah-Love-Rock, e ela pergunta: "Sasuke, quando você vai se declarar pro Naruto?" O.o

Sasuke: O.O

KelL: Responde ¬¬

Sasuke: Bem... Er... Sabe... Nunca, pois... Eu agora sou do Orochibaka-sensei u\ú

Orochimaru: MEU e só MEU, kukukukukukukuku 8D

KelL: Que deplorável U.U A próxima vem da Mari Sushi. Uia, ele deve ser parente do Kisa, "Sushi" x3

Kisame: ¬¬

KelL: Brincadeira, brincadeira... Ela viajou na maionese, parabéns \o/ Leiam a pergunta nas reviews que nosso amado, nem tão amado assim, emo, vai responder n.n

Sasuke: Gordo?! Tu tá maluca, garota?! Essa roupa do shippuden deixa a mostra meu lindo corpo, o sensei mandou fazer especialmente pra mim Ò0ó9 -mão na cintura e pezinho batendo no chão- Bom, mas vamos responder. Esses três anos, foram... Meio... Cansativos. Sobre as festinhas gays... Como ficou sabendo? :O E eu não brinco com cobra não, ele tem o Kabutops pra isso U.U Não tinha muito que fazer lá, só ver tv, e isso acaba com minha visão, que não anda lá essas coisas ç.ç Eu não estou interessado em garotas no momento, só no meu irmão.

Itachi: o/.\o

Sasuke: Quer dizer... Acabar com meu irmão. E elas podem ser bonitas... O cabelo da Hinata é tão lindo, e os olhos do Naruto, a blusa da TenTen é um l-u-x-o... ç.ç Mas não dá, eu tenho que me empenhar em meus objetivos. Eu sei que se precisa de uma mulher, eu tinha aulas de educação sexual diária na caverna do Orochibaka ó.ò E eu estou dispensando, não saiu com garotas que conheço na Internet, e muito menos que me chamam de gay ¬¬

KelL: -conversando com o Hidan-

Sasuke: Uhum...

KelL: -dando em cima do Hidan-

Sasuke: EI! Eu já terminei ¬¬

KelL: Depois me liga, neguinho x3 Tá, vamos continuar. Sakiy Skuld pergunta: Como reviver o clã sem uma mulher?

Sasuke: De novo? ¬¬ Bom, eu arrumo uma depois... Inseminação artificial... Dou meu jeito, agora parem de se meter na minha vida! Ò.ó

KelL: o.o Próxima pergunta é da Lady Purin-Aoi, ela quer saber: "Todos nós sabemos que você se aproveitou do loiro quando o derrotou na cachoeira... Mas afinal de contas, o que você fez com ele?".

Sasuke: Nada, prefiro morenos U.U

Itachi: Er... o/.\o

Sasuke: Que? ó.ò Vai te fuder, onii-san ¬¬ E eu não me aproveitei do baka. Será que todas as perguntas a mim giram em torno de minha opção sexual?

KelL: Sim n.n A próxima vem da Mágica, basicamente ela quer saber o que você está fazendo sendo besta em um anime com vários personagens rox xD

Sasuke: Estou dando conteúdo à história, sem mim não haveria "Naruto", se não percebeu, já que a história gira em torno do amor platônico do dobe por mim xP

Naruto: NANI?! ò.ó

KelL: Por favor Naruto, reclame depois, agora não. A Assassina, basicamente, quer saber porque você não assume o relacionamento com o Orochi, e ela ainda apóia você 8D

Sasuke: QUEM DISSE QUE EU TENHO ALGO COM ELE? ò0Ó9

KelL: Er... Vamos à próxima? o-o

Sasuke: Por favor... ò.ó

KelL: Suas perguntas finalmente acabaram! \n.n/ A próxima a ser entrevistada é a Sakura.

Sakura: Legal n.n

KelL: Watermellon Lala-Sama quer saber: "Sakura, por quê você existe? Sim, por quê ninguém te ama e ninguém te quer. Você come barata?" HAuHUAhuhuahuHA xD Adorei, fofa.

Sakura: ¬¬ Eu, teoricamente, não existo, apenas no universo "Naruto", sua baka. O Naruto me ama, se não notou xP E não, eu não como barata ¬¬

KelL: Decadência Humana... U.U A próxima é da Mari Parente do Kisame.

Kisame: -veia na testa-

KelL: Foi mau, Kisa-chan x3 Bom, ela viajou na maionese helmans mais uma vez, então abra a página de reviews, e veja a pergunta. Agora responda.

Sakura: Meu cabelo é natural. Mamãe contou que tinha desejo de chiclete, mas o chiclete ainda não tinha sido criado, aí meu cabelo veio cor chiclete o.O E eu já fiz algo útil, ajudei a Chyoo a matar o Sasori.

Sasori e KelL: Odeio você por ter feito isso, sua bruxa horrorosa! Ç.Ç

Sakura: XD Bom, eu choro porque sou mulher e sei expressar meus sentimentos i.i E eu nunca lambi o chão por onde ele pisou... Quer dizer... Acho que não o.o Ele pode ser gay, mas é um gato e vou "desgaysar" ele x3 E minha outra personalidade é muito perigosa pra sair por aí... _"Inner: Se eu ver essa Sushi na rua dou ela pro Chouji comer!! \Ò.ó/"_

KelL: A Lady Purin-Aoi pergunta: "Você já teve algo mais com a Ino?" XD

Sakura: Claro que não! Ò.ó Ela quer roubar o Sasuke-kun de mim, aquela Ino-porca!

KelL: ¬¬ Próxima. É da Mágica, ela quer saber se tu vai se declarar pro Narubaka U.U

Sakura: Querida, eu AMO o Sasuke-kun, não o Naruto -.- Isso quer dizer que: NUNCA, NEH?!

KelL: Aninha-Carol-chan pergunta, basicamente, porque você não desiste do Sasukemo.

Sakura: NUNCA! O Sasuke-kun será meu! MEU! KUKUKUKUKUKUKU -fogo nos olhos-

Sasuke: o.o -indo embora de mansinho-

KelL: o.o -medo- As suas perguntas acabaram, o próximo é o Neji.

Neji: Legal, tive mais perguntas que o Naruto n.n

Naruto: -deprime no canto- Por que? Eu sou o principal! Ç.Ç

KelL: Bom, Neji-kun, a parenta do Kis...

Kisame: -levanta a espada e arregaça os dentes-

KelL: Quer dizer... A Mari Sushi quer saber... ñ.ñ Basicamente, se já te confundiram com nadadora campeã o.O Diz que teu cabelo é lindo, e quer saber também por que diabos tu não é roqueiro.

Neji: Nunca. Obrigado. Prefiro musica erudita U.U

KelL: Suas palavras tocaram meu coração... -gota- Vamos logo à próxima. A Little Snow Angel e a Aninha-Carol-chan querem saber o que todos nós queremos saber... Você espiona as garotas com seu byakugan? Hã? Hã?

Neji: Como elas sabem disso? o\o

Garotas do anime: o.ô

Neji: Quer dizer... Bem...

Garotas do anime: Ò.ó -se aproximando-

KelL: Calma minha gente, ainda tem perguntas pra ele, depois você podem bater x.x

Garotas do anime: -indo sentar de novo-

KelL: Ah não, já acabaram n.n

Garotas do anime: -pegam Neji pelos cabelos e arrastam pros bastidores-

Neji: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo \Ç.Ç/ -arranhando o chão-

Todos: o.o -medo-

KelL: Vamos... Continuar? ñ.ñ É a vez da Hinata.

Hinata: n\n

KelL: Vamos lá... ¬¬ A parenta do Kisame quer...

Kisame: -voa em cima da KelL-

KelL: Socorroooooooo \o.o/

Itachi: -segura Kisame- Controle-se homem, é só uma criança... x/.\x Já pensou em fazer uma dieta? Como pode PESA! Ò/.\ó -puxando ele-

KelL: Só uma criança e grande fã sua :3 -põe uma toquinha do Kisame e levanta a espada- Te lovu Kisa x3

Kisame: Ahhhhhhhhh, que kawaii #.#

KelL: 'n.n'

Kisame: n.n -vai pro seu lugar-

KelL: Muito bem, Hinata, a Mari Sushi quer saber quanto tu tem de busto o.o E ela diz que o dela é maior xD

Hinata: Er... B-b-bem... E-eu... -brincando com dos dedos-

KelL: Muito. Agora próxima pergunta U.U _"Garota irritante" _A próxima pergunta é da Lady Purin-Aoi, vibe review xP

Hinata: Bem... E-eu... Uma vez... o\o -brincando com os dedos-

KelL: Por Jashin, diz logo que sim! O Neji é um gato, um G-A-T-O, é óbvio, né? ò.ó

Hinata: -\-

KelL: Próxima ¬¬ A Mágica quer saber por que você não desiste do Naruto.

Hinata: Porque.. Eu... Gosto do Naruto-kun... E nunca vou desistir dele u\ú

KelL: Até que enfim, conseguiu terminar uma resposta u.u As suas acabaram.

Hinata: Arigatô n\n -desmaia-

KelL: -gota- Itachemo, sua vez.

Itachi: -cara de cº- u/.\u

KelL: FUINHA! Ò.ó

Itachi: -ainda com cara de cº-

KelL: Affe ¬¬ Vamos lá, a paren... Digo a Sushi ti acha burro x3 Vibe review. Bom, responda.

Itachi: Em primeiro lugar, meu nome é I-T-A-C-H-I, não tem fuinha no meu nome ¬/.\¬ E em segundo lugar, eu deixei sim, e daí? O que você tem a ver com isso? Fui visitar meus pais em um lugarzinho que logo tenho certeza que você conhecerá, ele se chama "Inferno".

Todos: o.o

Itachi: Parabéns ao emo do meu irmão, e é bom que consiga destruir aquela maldita vila... Não, não sou roqueiro, prefiro música erudita.

Neji: xD

KelL: Todos os de cabelo comprido gostam de música erudita? -.-

Itachi: Sei lá u/.\u Bom, dispenso seu convite, tenho coisa melhor.

KelL: É, ele tem o Kisa x3

Itachi: Malditas fãs de yaoi ¬/.\¬' -veia- Passa logo a próxima pergunta.

KelL: Lady Purin-Aoi quer saber... Você já abusou do emo?

Itachi: Não u/.\u

KelL: Só "não"? o.O

Itachi: É, simplesmente "não".

KelL: Próxima ¬¬ Neko Lela pergunta: Por que diabos você nunca responde as perguntas do Kisa-chan? Ç.Ç

Kisame: É! Ç.Ç

Itachi: Porque ele é um mala que só faz perguntas estúpidas, não vale a pena responder as perguntas dele u/.\u

Kisame e KelL: Você é mauuu Ç.Ç

Itachi: u/.\u Tem mais?

KelL: Não.

Itachi: Ótimo. -vai embora-

KelL: O próximo é o Narubaka ¬¬ -gota imensa-

Naruto: Finalmente U.U

KelL: Mari Sushi pergunta, veja as reviews.

Naruto: Er... Bem... Eu... o.O -cara de baka- Não -.-

Todos: -capotam-

KelL: É um baka mesmo ¬¬ Aninha-Carol-chan quer saber: Por que você não desiste da Sakura?

Naruto: Já desisti -.-''' Ela só quer saber daquele TEME ¬¬

KelL: Só tem essas n.n

Naruto: Só? O.O

KelL: É n.n Próximo é o Shino-kun S2.S2

Shino: ...

KelL: º¬º Vamos lá... A primeira é da Mari Sushi, vibe review.

Shino: Uhum... Bem não sou procurado pela polícia, mas... -olha em volta, coça a nuca, e acaba tirando o capuz-

Orochimaru: OHHHHHHHHHHHH :O

Shino: u.u

Orochimaru: Meldéus!! ºQº -pula no Shino-

KelL: -agarra os cabelos do Orochimaru e joga ele longe- Não toque ele, sua bicha ò.ó9

Shino: É... u.u Estava precisando de dinheiro sabe... Depois de posar pra aquela revista ridícula minha vida nunca mais foi à mesma, aí eu comecei no negócio de drogas, que me rende muito mais dinheiro...

Todos: O.O

Shino: E sobre o sonho de ser cantor de hap... É claro que não -.-

KelL: Próxima é da Assassina, vibe review²

Shino: Os óculos são marca de meu clã, casaco eu escolhi, pois tem que ter algo escondendo o rosto, é outra marca -.- Aquela camisa de gola alta já tinha enchido... Dispenso... Sabe... Não posso sair na rua o.o

Orochimaru: x.X -sendo pisado pela KelL-

KelL: Nunca... Mais... Chegue... Perto... Do... Shino! Ò.ó -pulando em cima dele- Entendeu?

Orochimaru: Uhum x.x

KelL: Ótimo ò.ó Agora vamos às perguntas para o Rock Lee 8D

Lee: YOSH! \o/

KelL: A primeira é da Watermellon Lala-Sama, e ela quer saber: Você é seme ou uke? x3

Lee: O.O

KelL: Responde x3 -cara de baka yaoista-

Lee: Uhum... Isso vai depender da ocasião e do parceiro, neh? ñ.ñ

Todos: Ohhhhhhhhhh :O

Lee: Próxima? x-x

KelL: Okay :O A próxima é da Sakiy Skuld, e ela pergunta: Por que você não raspa as sobrancelhas? XD

Lee: Porque eu fico mais parecido com o Gai-sensei \o/

KelL: Mais feio, você quer dizer ¬¬

Lee: Pode ser 8D

KelL: -gota- Próximo personagem é o Deidei-chan n.n

Deidara: Un n.\)

KelL: Sakiy Skuld pergunta: Você já usou essas boquinhas pra um contato mais... Digamos... "Intimo"? XD

Deidara: O.\)

KelL: Sua outra pergunta é da Assassina, e ela quer saber pra que você usa essas boquinhas, então, pode responder as duas em uma ñ.ñ

Deidara: Eu uso essas bocas para mascar argila e fazer minha arte u.\) As línguas são um bônus, hã? Hã? (LOL)

KelL: Com assim? ô.ô

Deidara: Há muitas coisas que se pode fazer com duas bocas a mais...

KelL: Não precisa especificar! X.X O próximo é o Zetsu-san.

Zetsu: Pode perguntar u.**u**

KelL: A primeira é da Lala-sama e ela quer saber... XD -lendo a pergunta- Algum dia você já foi uma semente XDD ahsuaushuahsuhasuahsu

Zetsu: Um dia um passarinho bicava a copa de uma árvore... -levanta e começa contar a história- Aí uma semente minúscula caiu no chão, e foram adicionados a ele com o tempo açúcar, tempero, e tudo que há de bom. Mas um elemento extra se acrescentou à mistura: "O elemento X"! E assim a semente desabrochou e nasceu... ZETSU! 8D Usando seus ultra super poderes, Zetsu se juntou a Akatsuki para espalhar o mau!

KelL: O.O

Platéia: O.O

Parte preta do Zetsu: n.**O**

KelL: Er... Okay... O.O Próxima pergunta é da Neko Lela, ela quer saber se você come salada -.-

Zetsu: SALADA?! Ò.**ó** Que monstro se atreveria a comer um companheiro vegetal? Ç.Ç Vocês são tão cruééééééééiiiss -deprime no cantinho-

KelL: o.o Próximo é o Sasori-chan.

Sasori: Pode perguntar n.n

KelL: Sakiy Skuld pergunta: Você é clone do Gaara sem olheiras? XD

Sasori: Claro que não! ¬¬ Quer saber, só porque somos ambos ruivos não quer dizer que sejamos parecidos, neh? Eu sou mais bonito U.U

KelL e Deidara: Concordo! n.n

Sasori: Só tem essa pergunta? ç.ç

KelL: Infelizmente .-. O próximo é o Kaku-chan n.n

Kakuzu: -salta veia na testa-

KelL: Kakuzu U.U

Kakuzu: Melhor...

KelL: Neko Lela pergunta: "Você faz bico de costureiro pra ganhar grana extra?" o.o

Kakuzu: Não, mas... Vou começar, é uma ótima idéia º-º -sai correndo-

KelL: O.O'''''' Er... Hidan-kun, sua vez. Primeira pergunta é minha x3 Casa comigo? º¬º

Hidan: Pela décima vez hoje... Não -.- Você é cruel e yaoista Ò.ó E essa coleira não saaaaaaaiii Ç.Ç -tentando tirar a coleirinha-

KelL: Claro que não sai 8D Agora vamos à sua pergunta, é da Neko Lela, ela quer saber o que você passa no cabelinho pra ficar tão lambido x3 E sexy º¬º

Hidan: Eu passou gel, oras o.o O que pensava que eu passava no cabelo? ¬¬

KelL: -.- Próximo é o Kisa-chan x3

Kisame: Legal n.n

KelL: Neko Lela quer saber se você come peixe o.o'''

Kisame: Não Ç.Ç Não gosto de comer... Sabe... Fico pensando que, por ser tão parecido com eles, passamos a ser... Amigos... Ç.Ç

KelL: Kisa-chan, você é uma gracinha e eu te adoro, mas... Você é estranho o.O

Kisame: Ç.Ç

KelL: Agora é a vez do Tobi -.-/

Tobi: Wiiii n.x

KelL: Lala-sama quer saber: "Você tem gosto de pirulito?" x3 E ela diz que você é o ídolo dela \o\

Tobi: Tobi não ter gosto de pirulito ç.x Tobi ser mais gostoso 8D E arigatô Lala-chan n.x

KelL: XD Madara-sama, sua vez.

Tobi: Pera aê... -tira a máscara- Agora sim.

KelL: Muito bem Madara-sama, a pergunta é da Mari Sushi, vibe review n.n

Madara: E o que eu tenho a ver de você me odeia? ¬¬ Aff, como se eu me importasse U.U Eu estou inteiro porque sou um velho gostoso 8D E não, eu não sou um pedófilo que rouba corpos de garotinhos... E como você ainda tem a CORAGEM de pergunta o que Konoha fez? Garota, ela... Ò.ó

KelL: Sem spoiler tio x3

Madara: Sorry ñ.ñ Okay... Bom, eu até que tentei, mandando a Kyuubi lá, mas o pai daquele loiro baka, Minato desgraçado, estragou meu plano ¬¬ Se acha melhor vilã que eu? Vai falar com o Kishimoto pra ver se ele te coloca no meu lugar... E sobre o Tobi... Obrigado, também gosto dele n.n Mas eu também sou legal, é só prestar atenção 8D Eu não estou acabado, uso máscara pra não me reconhecerem, sabe, sou muito famoso 9.9 E não, eu não estou com o corpo do Obito, ele está M-O-R-T-O e não vai voltar!! Esse é meu corpo mesmo.

KelL: Arigatô por ter vindo, Madara-sama, sei que o senhor é um homem ocupado n.n

Madara: Não foi nada, precisando...

KelL: Agora é a vez do tio Orochi \o\

Orochimaru: Uhu \o\

KelL: A pergunta é da Mari Sushi, vibe review n.n

Orochimaru: Okay... Vamos lá. Vou ignorar a primeira parte da pergunta ¬¬ E no meu cabelo... Eu trato ele com shampoo e condicionador Seda Liso Perfeito 8D E eu não tenho parentesco com o Michael, somos apenas bons amigos de infância ç.ç E eu não jogo em nenhum time, eu sou o juiz (UI) \o/ Eu me interesso em meninos novos, pois são melhores recipientes para minha alma n.n Assim vivo por mais tempo... Antes eu fazia o "shhh", mas descobri que era ridículo, então optei só pela língua 9.9 E o convite... Tá marcado, fofa, domingo às oito vamos zoar no shopping \o\

KelL: o.o Próximo! Mari Sushi pergunta para Kabu-chan, vibe review.

Kabuto: n.n O cara de Konoha que me achou disse que nos destroços onde eu estava haviam alguns insetos, e esses eram os ditos cujos Kabutos, e por isso meu nome é Kabuto U.U Meus amiguinhos zoavam muito de mim por ter nome de besouro ç.ç Mas eu gosto do meu nome, é exótico n.n E sim, já me jogaram uma pokébola, o Sasuke-kun me jogou uma pokébola ¬¬

Sasuke: Kabuto, vaaaaaaaai! XD

Kabuto: Só isso? U.U

KelL: Sim XD Gaara-kun, tua vez.

Gaara: **u.u**

KelL:Lady Purin-Aoi e todos nós queremos saber: "Você nunca pensou em abrir uma fábrica de brinquedos ou brinquedos eróticos feitos de areia? Afinal de contas você precisa de dinheiro para manter o estoque de lápis de olho".

Gaara: Tá aí uma ótima idéia... **o.o **Mas acho que de areia... Ficaria meio estranho o slogan "Brinquedos eróticos Sabaku: Feitos de areia para seu prazer" **o.Ô** Não soa bem... Mas gostei da dica **X**D E o meu lápis de olho vem das maquiagens do Kankurou e da Temari 8D

Kankurou e Temari: Ora seu... Ò.ó9

KelL: Arigatô Gaara-kun, o próximo é o Kiba n.n

Kiba: 8D

KelL: Lala-sama quer saber: "Você tem pelo no furico" O.O

Kiba: O.O

Platéia: O.O

KelL: Hein? O.O

Kiba: É... Um pouco, afinal, sou "selvagem" O.O

KelL: Eca x.x Obrigado por ter respondido com sinceridade... Agora vamos à nossa última pergunta \o\ Hiashi-sama, essa é sua n.n

Hiashi: n.n

KelL: Mari Sushi quer saber... Vibe review.

Hiashi: Alguns de nós se aproveitam dos dotes de nosso clã para esses atos desrespeitosos, mas eu desaprovo tal comportamento Ò.ó9 E sim, já confundiram-nos com cegos U.U E não foram poucas vezes... E é claro que nenhum cego nos processou, afinal, eles nem vêm que nossos belos olhos perolados se assemelham aos deles XD

KelL: Boa Hiashi-sama! Agora acabou n.n

Kisame: Mentira! 8D

KelL: O.ô

Hidan: Temos perguntas pra tu também... 8D

KelL: Não sabia... x.X

Kisame: Vamos lá... -com fichas nas mãos- Lady Purin-Aoi pergunta: "Quando você era pequena, por acaso não caiu do berço de cabeça?" XD

KelL: Senti indireta nisso aí T.T Bom, se caí, eu não lembro... Mas meu irmão quando nasceu, ele não chorou, aí o médico bateu a cabeça dele na mesa, agora ele é doido 8D

Kisame: -.-

Hidan: A outra pergunta é da Neko Lela, ela quer saber: "Quantos capítulos vai ter a fic e você num vai escrever nenhuma das suas zuações perfeitas em oneshot do casal KisaIta?"

KelL: Bom, essa fic só vai ter esse capítulo mesmo n.n E eu já escrevi uma KisaIta xD

Kisame e Itachi: É -.-

KelL: Não ficou lá essas coisas, nem foi comédia... Mas um dia desses eu tento n.n Mas eu ainda quero fazer uma KakuHi, escrevo do casal só no meio de outros, quero fazer uma oneshot deles i.i

Kakuzu e Hidan: Nunca! ¬¬

KelL: Muito obrigado, fofa XD E nosso programa fica por aqui... Obrigado quem leu, e quem não leu também \o/ Até outra fic!

* * *

Que coisa mais tosca! O.O

Ficou uma porcaria x.x Sorry, eu tentei Ç.Ç

Primeira fic desse estilo que eu tento o.O Então... Não me culpem, eu tentei! T.T

Bom bom, só isso mesmo... Deixem suas opniões, mesmo assim, e espero ter chegado perto do que vocês esperavam...

Kissus, ja ne n.n


End file.
